David Morse
David Morse (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Desperate Hours (1990)'' [Albert]: Shot by snipers as he is disposing Gerry Bamman's body in the river (he dies after whistling defiantly at them). (Thanks to ND) *''The Getaway ''(1994) [Jim Deer Jackson]: Shot in the chest (having been shot in the knee) by Kim Basinger, (as he climbing onto a window ledge) then falls through a skylight (landing on a table). (Thanks to Tal, ND, and Jake) *''Twelve Monkeys (1995)'' [Dr. Peters]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of the genetically-engineered virus after he releases it, between the "present" and "future" scenes of the movie. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996)'' [Luke/Daedalus]: Shot in the head (off-screen), after first being shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Geena Davis; the scene ends with her standing over him and pointing her gun at his head. (Note: This is however putting aside the fact that if a normal handgun is in water, it won't be able to fire after) (T''hanks to Tal, ND, and Jake'') *''The Rock (1996)'' [Major Tom Baxter]: Shot to death along with Ed Harris in a shoot-out with Gregory Sporleder and Tony Todd after they mutiny against Ed. (Thanks to Larry, ND, and Jake) *''Contact'' (1997) [Ted Arroway]: Dies of a heart attack, several years before the story begins; he only appears in Jodie Foster's flashback scenes and when the alien intelligence assumes his appearance. (Thanks to Tal, ND, and Jake) *''The Green Mile ''(1999) [Brutus 'Brutal' Howell]: Dies (off-screen) during the passage of time between the flashback scenes and the present-day framing sequence; his death is mentioned when Dabbs Greer lists his friends who have died. (Thanks to ND) *''Dancer in the Dark (2000)'' [Bill Houston]: Bludgeoned to death with a metal briefcase by Björk, after she first shoots him repeatedly (after he begs her to kill him). (Thanks to ND and Jake) *''Double Vision (Shuang tong)'' (2002) [Kevin Ritcher]: Murdered off-screen with his tongue and right ear both torn out by the supernatural ghost. His body is later found by Tony Ka Fai Leung. *''Disturbia (2007)'' [Robert Turner]: Stabbed in the stomach with gardening shears at the end of a struggle with Shia LaBeouf (who then knocks him back through some floorboards, with his body later seen having fallen down a hole). (Thanks to Seb, Mitchell, Simon, ND, Alana, Jake, and Tommy) *''Passengers'' (2008) [Arkin]: Killed in a plane crash along with everyone else on board (seen in flashback as Anne Hathaway recounts what happened). Initially it appears that he in fact survived the crash, but it's later revealed he in fact died and has been a ghost all along, who finally moves on into the afterlife (I haven't seen all of this but it's confirmed most of the main cast turn out to be ghosts). *''Concussion (2015)'' [Mike Webster]: Dies (off screen) from a heart attack after complications from head injuries; his body is found in his car at the start of the film (with his body later seen in a mortuary during an autopsy). TV Deaths *''Two-Fisted Tales (Tales from the Crypt: Showdown)'' (1991) [Texas Ranger Tom McMurdo]: Shot dead in a shootout with Neil Giuntoli (who he manages to mortally wound in return). *''Murder Live! (TV movie, 1997)'' [Frank McGrath]: Shot to death off-screen by SWAT police snipers as Peter Horton is trying to save him. His body is later seen wrapped up on being rolled away on a stretcher. *''Medium: How to Make a Killing in Big Business Part III (2009)'' [Douglas Lydecker]: Stabbed in the throat with a broken bottle by his son (Ben Feldman) at the end of a struggle while Morse is trying to force Feldman to take his medication. Notable Connections *Mr. Susan Wheeler Duff. Gallery Morse, David Morse, David Category:American actors and actresses Category:1953 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:People who died in a Medium series Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in Frank Darabont Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:Parents Category:True Detective Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in D.J. Caruso Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily virus Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily beating Category:Death scenes by bodily bludgeoning Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Brad Pitt Movies